To Matt's frustration
by Siouxsie Delima
Summary: Matt is falling for Near but he can't ever have a peaceful moment with him. From an overprotective L, to a clingy mello, to an evil Light he just can't get a break.
1. prologue

Matt had been notcing Near a lot more lately. There was just something about him that aroused Matt's attention every waking moment. Matt couldn't help but blush when the boy was around. he had one class with Near and it was at the end of the day. Sadly Mello had that class too and that gave him the opportunity to throw paper wads at the poor boy and curse in his direction.

Matt would try to discourage his friend but it would only result in a hissy fit. So he sadly just sat there and watched his crush get picked on.

At lunch Matt took the chance to go see Near in the play room he stepped in slowly, Near didn't even spare him a glance.

''What are you doing here?'' Near asked coldly.

''U-um I wanted to play with you.'' Matt said nervously.

''Did Mello put you up to this trickery? I don't need his lap dog picking on me too.'' Near snarled.

''Excuse me!? For your info I really came in here to hang out, Mello has no idea I'm here.''

''Mello knows now.'' Mello said walking into the room with his arms crossed. His hair framed his face in the most angelic way he would've looked perfect if it was for the deep scowl held on his features.

''M-Mello I can explain!'' Matt said.

''No I totally understand.'' mello said coldly.

''No you don't I-

''You came in here to torture him for me. And you were too embarrassed so you didn't want me to find out!'' Mello giggled and hugged him tightly then he quickly composed himself because Near was there. ''You are such a wonderful friend Matt I really do appreciate this but you could've tortured him in front of me, I wouldn't mind at all.''

Matt sighed,''Mello you've done enough torturing for today, Let's just go.'' As he and Mello left he shot Near an apologetic look in which Matt could've sworn Near winked at but there is no way that would happen. At least Matt felt that way.

''I love you Matty you are just like a big brother you know!'' Mello exclaimed.

''Yeah Yeah.'' Matt dismissed absently.

''What's your problem?'' Mello asked concerned.

''Just going to take a nap.'' Matt said sullenly.

''Okay whatever I'll see you later tonight.'' Mello said happily.

''Yeah.'' Matt went to his room slightly depressed.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a little opener. I love Matt x Near so I wanted to write a fic for them my next upload will be for LightxMatsuda yum yum!**


	2. I said no

Matt felt very bad about the other day so he snuck to Near's room. They had the day off, he didn't know where Mello was but he had a feeling that he wasn't far away so he quickly grabbed Near by the arm and dragged him into Near's bathroom and locked them in.

''What is the meaning of this Mail! I shall scream!'' But before Near could make a sound Matt put his hand over his mouth. Near screamed and squirmed. Matt thought it was very cute seeing the young boy actually show emotions for once.

''Near I'm sorry but I wanted to apologise for the way Mello treated you. I like you a lot and I doubt that you even care about this but I just wanted to confess and get it off my chest okay.'' Matt said smoothly.

Near blushed and bit down on his hand. Matt hissed and pulled back from him,''What the fu-

He was cut off by a glaring L unlocking and slamming open the door. ''What! Is going on in here?'' He inquired suspiciously. He looked at Matt and Near with disapproval.

''L sir we were- Matt was cut off by L saying,''Near go to the play room for a while. And you. Don't let me catch you in here again.'' L glared down at Matt all Matt could do was sprint away and he ran right into Mello.

''OH Matt there you are!'' Mello exclaimed hugging him. Matt pulled away huffing. ''What's wrong?'' Mello asked curious.

''Nothing. Just very tired is all.'' Matt said.

''Awww Matty you're always fuckin tired. Spend some time with me. Where did you just come from anyway?''

''I was with someone.'' Matt said and boy was it the wrong thing to say.

'' With someone.'' Mello repeated dangerously low.

''I just mean I was-

Mello put his hand in Matt's face and shook his head,''Who was she?'' He asked quickly crossing his arms and huffing.

''What!? It's not even like that! Why do you even care? You're acting like you're my girlfriend!'' Matt yelled.

Mello sighed,''Just answer the damn question.''

''It was a he and it is none of your business.''

''Hmmmm.'' Mello was thinking, Matt knew that wasn't good.

''i was with Light okay. Are you happy now?'' **(A****/N: Screwed up time frame XD parallel universe)**

Mello's eyes became wide and glossy,''L-Light?'' Mello asked looking upset. His arms dropped down to his sides and he sighed looking defeated,''C'mon let's hang out in your room.''

''Okay.'' Matt said in agreement.

* * *

''Okay Near you have to tell me the truth.''L said calmly,''Did he do anything to you?''

''No.'' Near said flatly.

''You don't have to lie for him.'' L said just as flat.

''You know that he didn't do a thing you just don't like him so you're using this as an excuse to finally put him out.'' Near said annoyed.

''I'm just concerned about the locked in the bathroom thing is all. Why would you lock a door if you have nothing to hide.'' L said staring at him.

Near sighed,''L I'm glad that you care but me and Matt are friends so we're going to hang out.'' Near exclaimed.

''Hanging out as in locking yourselves up in the bathroom together''

''Woah woah!'' Light exclaimed walking in,''Who's locking what?''

''Near was found locked in the bathroom with some thug and he says that nothing happened which I believe is 0.1% true and 100.8% false.'' L said grudgingly.

''That statistic didn't even make sense L!'' Near exclaimed.

''I'm the adult you're the child I make the decisions I say no.''

''You're not my dad! You wish you were but you're not so get over it!'' Near snarled.

L didn't answer.

Light said,''So now that_ The Days of Our Lives_ is over, Who's the thug?''

''He's not a thug. His name is Matt.''

''Oh the brown haired kid with the goggles? Oh I know him! He's cool I talk with him every now and then.'' L shot Light a 'You're not helping' look. Light only shrugged,'' Ryuuzaki give the kid a chance. He's very nice and he'd never rape your 'son'.'' Light said with air quotations.

''I don't trust him. I said no.'' L said eating some cheesecake.

Light and Near both sighed.

* * *

**Lalalala love la love song!**


End file.
